Cuando Mirzam conoció a Sirius
by kensara
Summary: Sirius Black escapa de Azkaban y acude a la casa de los Lokabrenna, unos viejos amigos, donde conocerá a Mirzam.


**_Capítulo Primero: La huida._**

Aquella noche no parecía tener nada de especial. El cielo estaba despejado, por lo que las estrellas escintilaban lejanas, en un silencio que parecía haber absorvido todos los sonidos del universo. En la quietud que anegaba la calle no había nadie para poder ver al grim, un gran perro negro que corría entre las sombras, huyendo de la claridad emitida por una enorme luna brillante sobre la piedra de las ruelas.

El grim se detuvo en una esquina y levantó la cabeza para olfatear en la inexistente brisa. Parecía dudar del camino a seguir, como si su instinto y sus deseos estuviesen librando una cruenta batalla. En un momento dado, permaneció inmóvil, como si de una estatua se tratase, para, posteriormente, lanzarse a una carrera frenética.

El perro llegó hasta una casa apartada. Se coló entre los arbustos que delimitaban el jardín de la construcción y, casi como un fantasma, se deslizó en silencio hasta la puerta de atrás. El cielo comenzaba a clarear y, en esos momentos, se pintaba con los colores que preceden al alba.

El perro no se percató de la luz que iluminaba una de las ventanas posteriores de la casa. Tras ella se encontraba el dormitorio de Mirzam, quien se había pasado gran parte de la noche leyendo libros muggles de fantasía sobre héroes que mataban dragones y perseguían fama y riquezas. Disfrutaba con la lectura de historias heróicas desde pequeña, posiblemente debido a los cuentos y leyendas que los Lokabrenna contaban desde generaciones a sus retoños.

Cuando se percató de que crecía la claridad que entraba en el cuarto, Mirzan se asomó a la ventana para observar como los colores rosados bañaban el cielo del amanecer y borraban el rastro de las estrellas del firmamento nocturno. Fue en ese momento cuando una sombra que vagaba por el jardín le llamó poderosamente la atención. Al principio pensó que se trataba del paso de una nube por el cielo matinal. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista, comprobó que la mañana estaba tan despejada como lo había estado la noche. Entonces se fijó en el enorme perro que parecía esperar frente a la puerta trasera de la casa familiar y no pudo evitar acordarse de la loba blanca, aquella marcada con una estrella, que solo se mostraba ante los ojos de los auténticos Lokabrenna. Aunque el tamaño de uno y otro se semejaban, las diferencias eran más que palpables. El grim parecía la antítesis de la aparición lobuna, pues su pelaje brillaba en un tono tan negro como una noche sin luna.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa pareció abrirse y el perro se introdujo silenciosamente en el interior. Mirzam, curiosa, salió de su cuarto sin emitir sonido alguno y se acercó a las escaleras que conectaban los dormitorios con la parte inferior de la casa. Escuchó como sus padres hablaban en un susurro con el perro. Desde donde estaba situada no podía verlos, por eso, cuando oyó una tercera voz, dio un respingo, sorprendida. En la casa no había entrado nadie más que el perro, y no parecía sensato suponer que fuese este el que había hablado. Sin embargo, y contra toda lógica, esto fue exactamente lo que Mirzam se imaginó. En su vida había presenciado suficientes excentricidades familiares como para parecerle imposible que un animal pudiese hablar.

—Siento poneros en peligro, pero no sabía a quién más acudir —dijo la voz desconocida—. Necesito un lugar dónde esconderme hasta que sea seguro visitar al muchacho.

—No te preocupes, Sirius —dijo Altair, el padre de Mirzam—. Siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa. Ya sabes que te consideramos parte de esta familia.

—Os lo agradezco.

—¡No faltaba más!. Después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros... —dijo Casandra, la madre de Mirzam—.

Mirzam descendió en sumo silencio por las escaleras con la intención de poder observar al recién llegado sin ser descubierta. A pesar de la extrema precaución, uno de los peldaños chirrió al pisarlo.

—Jovencita, ¿cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no debes espiar a escondidas? —dijo Altair aparentando enfado.

Mirzam salió a la luz del recibidor.

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo y no Anser? —preguntó la joven.

Altair sonrió a su hija como toda respuesta. Ella conocía perfectamente la contestación a esa pregunta. No era la primera vez que la muchacha escuchaba a escondidas las conversaciones de sus padres ni que era descubierta.

—Mirzam, hija, ¿te acuerdas de Sirius? —preguntó Casandra.

—Cas, querida, ¿cómo se va a acordar? Era muy pequeña la última vez que lo vio —dijo Altair.

Mirzam observó detenidamente al hombre que estaba en frente de ella. "Así que este es el perro negro", pensó. No le cabía duda alguna de que se debía de tratar de un animago. A Mirzam siempre le había atraído sobremanera la posibilidad de convertirse en uno. Cuando era pequeña, su abuela le contaba historias fabulosas sobre magos que se convertían en animales, viviendo extraordinarias aventuras mientras sucedía toda clase de enredos. Cuando creció, leyó mucho sobre el tema. Los animagos incluso aparecían en los cuentos muggles. En ellos eran denominados cambiaformas, pero Mirzam no podía evitar pensar en qué motivos llevarían a los escritores muggles a hablar de ellos. Sin duda, en algún momento de la historia, los muggles tuvieron que conocer el secreto de los animagos, pues si no hubiese sido así, no aparecerían descritos con tanta precisión en las novelas de fantasía.

Mirzam sintió una simpatía inmediata hacia el desconocido, posiblemente debido a su convencimiento de que se trababa de un animago, aunque había algo más. Sus padres daban a entender que ya se conocían de antes. Mirzam no lo recordaba, pero sí notaba algo extrañamente familiar en aquel hombre. Era una sensación desconcertante, como en esas ocasiones en las que se intenta recordar un sueño vívido sin conseguirlo. Mirzam lo examinó con curiosidad. El hombre tenía el cabello negro y largo. Sus ojos eran grises y poseían un brillo de inteligencia y cierta astucia que contrastaba fuertemente con el aspecto cansado que transmitía su rostro. Semejaba haber pasado por incontables penurias, lo que, sin duda, le otorgaba una apariencia de contar con más edad que la que realmente debía de tener. A Mirzam no se le ocurría que podría ser lo que le habría pasado a ese hombre, pero estaba convencida de que debía de ser algo terrible.

—La verdad es que no me acuerdo de ti, aunque me resultas muy familiar —le dijo Mirzam al desconocido, acercándose a él mientras le ofrecía su mano extendida—. Yo soy Mirzam.

El hombre le sonrió con picardía y le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

—Mi nombre es Sirius. Es normal que no te acuerdes de mí. Nos conocimos cuando tenías cuatro años. Y mírate ahora, eres toda una mujer.

La sonrisa iluminaba el rostro agotado de Sirius, dándole un nuevo aspecto, y Mirzam se percató de que se encontraba ante un hombre realmente atractivo. Entonces se acordó.

—¡Espera! ¡Sí que te recuerdo! Montaba en tu lomo como si fueses un caballo cuando íbamos de vacaciones. Recuerdo que quería aprender a convertirme en perro, como tú, para hacer carreras y asustar a los patos del lago. Decías que me enseñarías cuando fuese mayor. Tú eres la causa por la que deseo ser animaga. Ya no me acordaba. Por algunha razón, crecí pensando que ese perro era la mascota de algún niño del lago.

La sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó con calidez y le guiñó un ojo a Mirzam por toda respuesta.

—Mirzam, Sirius se quedará con nosotros una temporada —dijo Altair—. No debes hablar con nadie de que está aquí, ya que...

—Ya basta —lo interrumpió Cas—. Hablaremos después. Ahora Sirius debe descansar. Mirzam —dijo dirigiéndose a su hija—, prepárale el cuarto de arriba y que se acueste inmediatamente. Se nota que se está cayendo de sueño. No protestes, Sirius —continúo, dirigiéndose al animago que comenzaba a abrir la boca para replicar—. Cuando despiertes, pondremos al día a los niños.

 ** _Capítulo segundo: La historia de Sirius Black._**

Los Lokabrenna estaban sentados en la cocina. Anser, el hermano pequeño de Mirzam, ya sabía de la presencia de Sirius Black en la casa, y esperaba con curiosidad a que se despertara para conocerlo. Anser empezaría ese año su tercer curso en Hogwarts, era cinco años menor que Mirzam, y no podían existir hermanos más diferentes. Mirzam era una muchacha curiosa y extrovertida, con gran facilidad para hacer amigos. Su gusto por las historias y su franqueza le había granjeado cierta fama de excéntrica durante sus años en Hogwarts, de lo que Mirzam se sentía orgullosa. Ella creía que la normalidad era una ilusión, y sentía auténtica lástima por aquellos que intentaban doblegarse a lo considerado natural, dejando de lado su propia esencia. Todos los miembros de su familia poseían características y formas de ser diversas entre si, pero si algo parecía ser una constante en los Lokabrenna era ese grado de rareza que los hacía tan diferentes a los ojos de los demás. Muchos miembros distinguidos de la comunidad mágica consideraban imposible que los extraños Lokabrenna tuviesen algún tipo de parentesco con la insigne familia Black. Por supuesto, esto no era algo que preocupase en absoluto a los Lokabrenna. Todos los miembros conocían la historia familiar, y la aparición de la loba ante sus miembros era prueba más que suficiente de su veracidad, y con eso bastaba. No precisaban convencer a los demás de ella.

Así, Mirzam era el ejemplo claro de una Hufflepuff, casa a la que había pertenecido durante sus estudios en Hogwarts, pues mostraba una lealtad leonina hacia la gente que quería. Anser, por contra, era un joven retraído, lo que no lo ayudaba a establecer relaciones sociales. Le costaba intimar con los demás y llegar a tener confianza con ellos. Esto siempre le había causado un cierto sentimiento de soledad, el cual se había incrementado sobremanera con su entrada en Hogwarts. En el colegio se sentía aislado y aparte del resto de sus compañeros, incluso dentro Slytherin, su casa, provocando así que se volviese aún más taciturno de lo que era habitual. De esta manera, Anser pasaba mucho tiempo solo, tanto dentro como fuera del colegio, durante el cual se dedicaba a leer y estudiar. Mirzam le decía muchas veces entre risas, mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos, que el sombrero seleccionador se había confundido con él, y que debía haber ido a Ravenclaw. Anser le lanzaba una mirada de rencor a su hermana por toda respuesta y corría a encerrarse en su habitación tras recuperar su libro.

Ahora, mientras aguardaba a que el desconocido mago se despertase, Anser leía _Auge y caída de las Artes Oscuras_ sentado a la mesa de la cocina. Mirzam, por su parte, seguía con su libro muggle de fantasía, pues el ansia de conocer quién era realmente Sirius Black le impedía salir de casa, ni siquiera en una tarde tan plácida como la de ese día. Ambos estaban ensimismados en sus respectivos libros, cuando escuchararon los pasos que resonaban en las escaleras. Los hermanos levantaron rápidamente la cabeza de los libros y fijaron la vista en la puerta, esperando a que Sirius entrara por ella. Antes de que esto ocurriese, escucharon la voz de su madre.

—Debes de estar hambriento tras haber dormido todo el día. Prepararé algo de comer mientras hablamos con los niños.

—Te lo agradezco, Cas —dijo Sirius—. La verdad es que estoy muerto de hambre.

Casandra entró en la cocina seguida por Sirius. Al ver a los muchachos, esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya, qué estudiosos! Cualquiera diría que estáis en exámenes. Imagino que estaréis en Ravenclaw por lo menos —dicho esto se dirigió a Anser—. Tú debes de ser Anser. Mi nombre es Sirius.

Anser lo miró de arriba a bajo, y cerrando su libro le dijo:

—Es absurdo suponer que estamos estudiando solo por vernos leyendo, y mucho más creer que cualquiera con un libro en la mano pertenece a Ravenclaw.

—No le hagas caso al idiota de mi hermano —dijo Mirzam antes de que Anser siguiese hablando mientas le pegaba un puñetazo en el brazo—. La verdad es que estábamos esperando a que te despertases. Tenemos curiosidad por conocer ese misterio que te rodea.

—Habla por ti —dijo Anser mientras se frotaba el lugar en el que Mirzam le había pegado—. Yo no tengo curiosidad alguna, y ese tal Sirius me da completamente igual —dijo mientras ponía expresión de indiferencia, como si Sirius no se hallase presente. Sin embargo, no se movió de la silla.

—Anser, sé educado con nuestro invitado —le recriminó Casandra al muchacho, sin girarse, mientras continuaba con la comida.

—Déjalo, Cas, no me molesta. Es un chico con carácter —dijo Sirius soltando una carcajada—. Eso está bien.

En ese momento entró Altair en la cocina desde el jardín. Se aproximó a Casandra y, tras saludarla con un beso, cogió los platos que su mujer había preparado y los colocó sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, ahora que nuestro invitado está despierto llegó el momento de explicaros la importancia de ser discretos acerca de nuestra visita.

Mirzam y Anser abrieron los ojos y permanecieron en silencio.

—Sirius se encuentra en una situación muy comprometida. Es buscado por los aurores y necesita un lugar seguro dónde quedarse una temporada —dijo Cas.

—¿Eres un criminal? —le preguntó Anser directamente a Sirius.

—No, no lo soy, aunque hay mucha gente que cree que sí. Se me ha acusado injustamente de un crimen que no cometí y he estado doce años en Azkaban pagando por algo que no he hecho.

—¿Te has escapado de Azkaban? —preguntó sorprendida Mirzam—. ¿Cómo?

—No ha sido fácil. Me llevó muchos años elaborar un plan y llevarlo a la práctica. Ser animago me ayudó mucho a conseguirlo...

—Eso no importa —lo interrumpió Altair—. De hecho, cuanto menos sepáis sobre el tema, mejor. Lo fundamental es que entendáis lo delicado de la situación de Sirius y que evitéis hablar sobre él con nadie.

—Mirad —continuó Casadranda—, sé que os parecerá extraño que vuestros padres guarden relación con alguien que ha estado en Azkaban, pero ahora mismo Sirius precisa nuestra ayuda. No solo se la debemos por cuanto los Lokabrenna y los Black procedemos de un tronco común, sino porque Sirius nos ha defendido y apoyado, oponiéndose incluso a su propia familia, cuando nos han atacado por considerarnos traidores a la sangre.

—¿Nos han considerado traidores a la sangre? —preguntó Anser abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Sí, aunque eso fue antes de que tú nacieses, hijo —dijo Altair.

—¿Y te vas a quedar mucho tiempo con nosotros? —preguntó Mirzam dirigiéndose a Sirius.

—Entiendo perfectamente que queráis que me marche cuanto antes... —comenzó a decir Sirius.

—¡No lo pregunto por eso! —exclamó rapidamente la muchacha con clara preocupación por ser malintrepretada—. Solo es por saberlo. Me gustaría pedirte una cosa.

—Claro. Lo que quieras . Aunque apuesto a que sé lo que es —le dijo Sirius con aire interesante y media sonrisa en los labios—. Quieres que te enseñe animagia, ¿verdad?.

—Sí, eso es. Me tienes calada —le contestó Mirzam mientres sonreía hacia Sirius.

—¿Cuándo empezamos? —preguntó Sirius con una mirada burlona y una expresión de auténtico placer en el rostro.

Mirzam se levantó de la silla de un salto y se lanzó en un abrazo a Sirius.

—Espero que te refieras únicamente a la parte teórica, Sirius —dijo Casandra—. Te recuerdo que la animagia no solo es ilegal sino también extremadamente peligrosa.

—Por supuesto, Cas. Jamás pondría en riesgo a tus hijos. ¿Tú también quieres aprender, Anser? —le preguntó al muchacho mientras le devolvía cariñosamente el abrazo a Mirzam.

—Yo lo que quiero es saber el motivo por el qué acabaste en Azkaban. Puedes ganarte a la crédula de mi hermana con la promesa de enseñarle animagia, pero yo no me fio de ti.

—¡Anser! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? —rugió Cas—. Sé educado con nuestro invitado. Si tus padres te dicen que Sirius es como de la familia y un amigo cercano, tú te lo crees y punto. Lo conocemos desde hace veinte años. Tú no sabías ni que existía hasta hace unas horas. Deja las suspicacias, no te lo voy a volver a repetir.

—El chico solo está preocupado por vuestra seguridad —dijo Sirius mientras Mirzam lo soltaba de su abrazo y le dirigía a su hermano una mirada asesina—. Es comprensible. Sé que os pongo a todos en peligro solo con hablar con vosotros, ya no digamos al quedarme en vuestra casa. Sabía que era pediros demasiado. No debí haber venido.

—Tonterías —dijo Altair—. Tú nos ayudaste en momentos delicados, ahora nos toca devolverte el favor. Qué no se diga que los Lokabrenna se amilanan ante unos cuantos aurores.

—Os lo agradezco muchísimo —dijo Sirius tomando las manos de Altair entre las suyas en un gesto de camaradería y aprecio—. Prometo que me iré en cuanto consiga un lugar medianamente seguro. Anser —añadió dirigiéndose al joven—, no me ofendes con tus reticencias. De hecho, me parece una actitud muy sensata. Considero que tienes derecho a saber de qué se me acusa. Los cargos por los que se me ha condenado son el asesinato de trece personas, como digo, injustamente. El individuo que me incriminó sigue, sin duda, libre.

—¿Es esa la razón por la qué estás aquí? ¿quieres vengarte del asesino real? —inquirió Anser.

—¿Vengarme?, no, no se trata de venganza. Realmente estoy aquí porque tengo que proteger a una persona que es importante, y no solo para mí. Aunque si localizo a quien me incriminó podría limpiar mi nombre y recuperar mi vida, por lo que, si tengo oportunidad, lo haré.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Anser—. Yo centraría todos mis esfuerzos en ir a por él y hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo...

—¡Anser!, ¡se acabó! —lo interrumpió Cas—. ¡Te lo he advertido! ¡Te vas a ir ahora mismo a tu cuarto!

—Déjalo, no importa —lo justificó Sirius—. No castigues al chico por mi causa. Solo está dando su opinión.

—Sirius tiene razón, mujer —continuó Altair—. Anser solo valora las posibilidades, y no está bien castigar a nadie por decir lo que piensa.

—¡Sóis como críos! —exclamó Cas—. Te lo he dicho mil veces, Altair. Si le pasas todo a los chicos, nunca van a aprender valores ni disciplina.

—Es Anser el que necesita valores y disciplina —dijo Mirzam con un gesto exageradamente dramático y voz burlona—, pues es él quien habla de venganza, muerte y pagar por lo que le hieron en el pasado...

Anser dirigió una mirada cargada de furia y odio hacia su hermana y, sin poder contenerse, se levató de la silla en un salto y le pegó un puñetazo en la espalda.

—¡Estoy harto de ti! —gritó enfadado—. ¡Nunca me tomas en serio! ¡Soy un incomprendido! ¡Dejadme todos en paz!.

Una vez dicho esto, Anser salió corriendo de la cocina hacia su cuarto.

—¡Anser! —lo llamó Mirzam mientras lo seguía escaleras arriba—. ¡Era una broma! No pretendía enfadarte. No te pongas así ¡Qué no es para tanto!.

—Y este es el espectáculo diario que tenemos en casa durante todas la vacaciones —le dijo con una sonrisa Altair a Sirius, claramente divertido por las reacciones de sus hijos.

—¡Menudo drama! —dijo Sirius riéndose a carcajadas.

—¡Os parecerá gracioso! —les recriminó Casandra—. Esta situación la favorecísteis vosotros con vuestra transigencia.

—Son jóvenes, déjalos —dijo Sirius—. Yo a su edad estaba siempre metiéndome en líos.

—Mañana ya se habrán olvidado... y volverán a ser todo un ejemplo de amor fraternal —dijo Altair guiñándole un ojo a Sirius.

—Espero que tengáis razón... —dijo Cas con un suspiro.

 ** _Capítulo Tercero: Clases de animagia._**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Mirzam bajó a desayunar, se encontró con Sirius sentado en la cocina tomando un tazón de chocolate con galletas.

—Buenos días, Sirius. ¿has dormido bien?

Sirius la miró con los ojos brillantes.

—Estupendamente. Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que dormí en una verdadera cama.— Y añadió haciendo un gesto hacia su tazón— Y mucho más desde que tomé una taza de chocolate como esta. Está delicioso —dijo relamiéndose.

Mirzam se rió entre dientes. Sin duda, Sirius era todo un encanto. Poseía un humor excelente, contagioso, algo excepcional para alguien que había pasado los últimos doce años en Azkaban.

La muchacha se sirvió té verde con miel y se sentó en frente de él mientras se comía unas galletas.

—Si no me equivoco, has acabado este año en Hogwarts. ¿No es así? —preguntó Sirius.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Y ya sabes lo qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Tengo pensado dedicarme una temporada a viajar. Me gustaría visitar Europa del este. Después, ya veré.

Sirius se rió.

—¡Vaya! Una respuesta muy Lokabrenna.

Mirzam le sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿y estás lista para comenzar con la animagia? —continuó Sirius—. En cuanto nos acabemos el desayuno, empezamos, si tú quieres.

—¿Cómo no voy a querer? —contestó Mirzam con felicidad.

Cuando terminaron de comer, y tras recoger la mesa, salieron a la parte trasera del jardín. Aunque la casa se encontraba apartada de las demás del vecindario, Mirzam consideró que era mejor no exponerse a las miradas indiscretas. Detrás de la casa estaban mucho más seguros que en la parte delantera.

La mañana era clara y luminosa, como correspondía a esa época del año. Sirius comenzó por explicarle a Mirzam los conceptos básicos de la animagia. La muchacha siempre había tenido excelentes notas en los exámenes de Transformaciones, sin embargo, le costaba seguir las palabras de Sirius. Este se rio al ver la cara de profunda concentración de la joven.

—Vaya, creo que he dado con mi mejor alumna —dijo con humor.

—No entiendo gran cosa de lo que dices. Es realmente frustrante.

—Bueno, no es sencillo convertirse en animago. A mí me llevó tres años. Realmente lo que tienes que hacer es crear una imagen mental del animal en cuestión y dirigir la fuerza del poder hacia el interior, hacía ti misma, de manera que tu cuerpo y la imagen se fundan en una realidad corpórea.

—Así dicho suena facilísimo —dijo Mirzam con gesto de burla—. Ahora solo necesito saber como hacer eso que dices y listo.

Sirius se rió a carcajadas.

—De momento nos quedaremos en la parte teórica. Tu madre me mataría si te permito intentar la transformación. Más adelante, cuándo conozcas bien cómo hacerlo, ya pasaremos a la práctica. Como te digo, no es algo que vayas a conseguir de la noche a la mañana.

Mirzam le sonrió sin decir nada. Sirius daba a entender con sus palabras que permanecería a su lado durante una temporada larga y eso la alegraba. A pesar de acabar, como quien dice, de conocerlo, sentía cierta conexión con él. Le parecía una persona realmente interesante, y deseaba llegar a conocerlo mejor. El día anterior le había dicho a Anser que estaba aquí para proteger a alguien, pero no había dado más explicaciones. Se preguntaba a quién se refería y cuáles serían los motivos por los que esa persona precisaba de su protección. Era posible que ella pudiese ayudar a Sirius en esa tarea. Al fin y al cabo, había acabado sus estudios en Hogwarts con unas calificaciones excepcionales, por lo que se encontraba bien preparada para hacer frente a cualquier contrariedad que pudiese surgir. Además, no poseía ningun compromiso que requisiese su atención, pues, como ya le había dicho a Sirius, tenía previsto pasar una temporada viajando.

Mientras escuchaba al animago se fijó en que Anser estaba asomado a la ventana de su cuarto. La habitación de su hermano estaba al lado de la suya, por lo que ambas ventanas daban a la parte trasera del jardín. Parecía estar intentando escuchar lo que decía Sirius.

—¡Eh, Anser! —gritó Mirzam hacia su hermano—. ¿Por qué no vienes con nostros? Te gustará la clase de animagia.

Por toda respuesta, el muchacho se introdujo en su habitación, cerrando la ventada con un golpe seco.

—¿Tu hermano sigue enfadado por lo de ayer?

—¡Qué va! Siempre se comporta así, como si todo el mundo lo estuviese atacando. He intentado ayudarlo en Hogwarts a hacer amigos, pero ha sido imposible. Con ese carácter horrible que tiene, nadie pasa mucho tiempo a su lado. Ni siquiera sus compañeros de Slytherin parecen soportarlo. A mí me da pena. Creo que lo pasa bastante mal.

—Ya veo. Bueno, intentaremos que se una a nosotros en la próxima clase, a ver si conseguimos que se distraiga un poco y deje de lado ese malhumor, polo menos un rato.

—Dudo que lo consigamos, pero por intentarlo...

Continuaron toda la mañana con las lecciones de animagia, hasta que Casandra los llamó para comer. Entraron en la casa entre risas con paso alegre.

 ** _Capítulo Cuarto: La partida de Sirius._**

Las semanas fueron pasando perezosamente. Mirzam y Sirius continuaban con las clases de animagia y acabaron consiguiendo convencer a Anser para que asistiese. El muchacho accedió a acompañarlos como si se tratase de un favor personal que él les hacía. Mirzam encontró esta actitud tremendamente graciosa, pero se abstuvo de decir nada para evitar un nuevo ataque de ira por parte de su hermano.

Mirzam iba conociendo cada vez mejor a Sirius. Era un hombre con un gran sentido del humor y mantenía siempre un pensamiento muy positivo, quitándole importancia a todo. No se podía imaginar cómo era posible que mantuviese ese optimismo despues de estar todo aquel tiempo encerrado con dementores. Pero esta solo era una de las muchas características fascinantes de Sirius. El animago se comportaba en todo momento con una despreocupación asombrosa. Cada vez que le hacía algún comentario sobre la dificultad de la transformación en animal, él le decía que ya lo conseguiría. Además, le encantaba pasear. Ella se había acostrumbrado a las caminatas al anochecer junto a Sirius. Casandra no las aprobaba. Las creía peligrosas, pues consideraba que cualquiera podría ver a Sirius y reconocerlo. Sin embargo, él y Mirzam tomaban las precauciones oportunas, y evitaban pasar cerca de las otras casas de la zona. Fue durante esos paseos cuando llegó a establecer un mayor vínculo con el animago. Hablaban mucho y sobre diversos asuntos. Fue así como supo que conocío a sus padres en Hogwarts. Allí habían compartido casa, aunque no curso. También le habló de los problemas que había tenido en el seno familiar y de cómo su mejor amigo lo acogió cuando se fue del hogar a los dieciseis años. El amor y la absoluta lealtad hacia sus amigos que se destilaban de sus palabras hicieron que Mirzam se identificase aún más con él, pues eran valores en los que creía con toda el alma.

Mirzam deseaba preguntarle por los motivos que lo habían llevado a huir de Azkaban, pero, al mismo tiempo, temía hacerlo. De alguna manera sentía que si hablaba de ello, Sirius se iría a cumplir con el misterioso cometido, como si solo con nombrarlo se rompiese algún tipo de encantamiento. Por supuesto, ella sabía que eso era absurdo. Estaba decidida a hablar de ello en el paseo de ese atardecer. Sin embargo, no fue preciso. Esa mañana, cuando Mirzam y Anser bajaban a desayunar, escucharon a Sirius hablando con Altair y Casandra sobre su marcha. Los muchachos se acercaron en silencio a la puerta entornada de la cocina con la intención de oír mejor.

—Os agradezco muchísimo todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. No tengo palabras suficientes para expresar lo mucho que me habéis ayudado al dejar que me quedase aquí todo este tiempo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —dijo Altair—. Ya sabes que estamos para lo que precises.

—En todo caso, os lo agradezco. Me habéis hecho sentirme parte de vuestra familia.

—Sabes que lo eres, Sirius —dijo la voz de Casandra—. ¿Precisas alguna otra cosa antes de irte?

—No. Muchas gracias. Saldré hacia Londres al anochecer. Falta muy poco para el inicio del curso escolar y me gustaría comprobar que Harry está bien antes de que vaya a Hogwarts.

Mirzam y Anser cruzaron en silencio una mirada extrañada al escuchar las palabras de Sirius.

—Debes tener mucho cuidado —indicó Cas—. En _El Profeta_ dicen que debido a tu huida se tomarán medidas de seguridad especiales en el colegio a pesar de la negativa de la dirección.

—No parece que el Ministerio de Magia vaya a dejar pasar la oportunidad de atraparte, Sirius —dijo Altair con seriedad—. Igual deberías replantearte las cosas a pesar de la ayuda de Remus.

—No tengo nada que replantearme. El mal se está despertando. Basta con ver lo que ha ocurrido en Hogwarts recientemente. Además, yo soy el padrino de Harry y he prometido protegerlo. Nadie podrá decir nunca que he faltado a una promesa hecha a James Potter. Le debo muchísimo.

Al escuchar el nombre, Mirzam y Anser volvieron a mirarse. Todo el mundo sabía quién era Harry Potter. El chico estaba en el curso de Anser y, aunque pertenecía a Gryffindor, lo conocía, pues coincidían en la clase de Pociones.

Mirzam le hizo un gesto a Anser para que entrasen en la cocina como si no hubiesen escuchado las palabras de Sirius. Tras dar los buenos días a los presentes, se sentaron a la mesa. En ese momento, Sirius les indicó que esa noche se iría para cumplir con su tarea. Mirzam, haciendo gala de sus mejores dotes interpretativas, se mostró sorprendida, mientras que Anser mantuvo su habitual actitud reservada y no comentó nada al respecto.

Esa tarde, en la que sería su última clase de animagia, Mirzam decidió sincerarse con Sirius.

—Creo que tenemos que decirte algo... —comenzó a decir la muchacha. Anser le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva—. Esta mañana hemos escuchado lo que habablas con nuestros padres...

Sirius no se mostró sorprendido.

—Me decepcionaríais si no escucháseis a escondidas tras las puertas a vuestros mayores —les dijo con total tranquilidad.

—Lo dices como si nos llevases cincuenta años —dijo con burla Mirzam.

Sirius le dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

—Por qué será que me parece que tenéis algo que decir sobre todo esto...

—¡Claro que tenemos que decir! —exclamó la muchacha—. Conocemos a Harry Potter. Va en la clase de Pociones de mi hermano...

—¡Eh! —la interrumpió Anser—. No me metas en tus cosas, que a mí tanto me tiene lo que vaya a hacer Sirius con Potter.

—Eres un mentiroso. No me creo que no te importe. Si eras tú el que no se fiaba de Sirius y el que tanto insistía en saber qué se traía entre manos.

—Por lo que sabemos, podría ser un asesino y querer intentar matar a Potter. A mí me da lo mismo, ya ves... —continuó Anser intentando aparentar indiferencia.

—¡Chicos! No habléis de mí como si no estuviese delante. Anser —dijo Sirius con cierta dureza, dirigiéndose al muchacho—, te puedo asegurar que no voy a hacerle daño a Harry. No bromees con eso. Lo único que os puedo contar es que el Ministerio introducirá algunos cambios en Hogwarts en cuanto a seguridad, algo de lo que, sin duda, yo soy la causa. Eso no tendría porqué ser mala cosa si mantuviese a los estudiantes a salvo, pero me temo que, sea lo que sea, no será suficiente. Ya sabéis lo que ha ocurrido estos años pasados en el colegio...

—¿Crees que El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado tiene algo que ver? ¿Por eso debes proteger a Harry? —preguntó Mirzam.

—Es posible. En todo caso, Anser —continuó de nuevo Sirius hacia el muchacho—, es importante que mantengas en secreto todo esto. No debes contarle a nadie en Hogwarts nada sobre mí.

—¿Y no crees que es una imprudencia ir a Hogwarts a vigilar a Potter si sabes que el Ministerio va a introducir nuevas medidas de seguridad? —preguntó Anser sarcásticamente—. Sabes que te estarán buscando. No me parece una idea muy inteligente.

Mirzam le dio un empujón.

—Eres un maleducado, Anser —dijo la muchacha con seriedad—. Sirius intenta ayudar al chico.

—¿Ayudarlo a qué? A mí me sigue pareciendo una tontería.

—Muy bien, Anser —dijo Sirius en un tono seco y cortante—. Me queda muy clara tu opinión. Tú no digas nada y con eso es suficiente.

—Te quiero acompañar —dijo Mirzam de repente—. Yo te puedo ayudar.

Sirius se quedó mirándola unos instantes, evaluándola.

—No puedo hacerte eso. Sería muy egoista por mi parte involucrarte en todo este asunto. No quiero que te acusen de colaborar con un criminal.

—Para eso primero tendrían que cogernos, y eso no ocurrirá —contestó Mirzam sonriéndole.

—¡No te puedes ir con él. Si lo haces se lo diré a mamá!

—¡Acusica! —exclamo la muchacha—. ¿A ti qué más te da? Además, no he dicho que no fuera a decírselo. Soy adulta y no preciso su permiso. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. El único crío aquí eres tú.

Mirzam aguardaba que su hermano se enfadase, la insultase y saliese corriendo para encerrarse en su cuarto, algo que hacía muy habitualmente. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, le dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio y, sin moverse, le dijo con tono pausado, comedido:

—Si crees que mamá y papá te van a dejar irte con él, es que los conoces poco. Una cosa es que lo acojan una temporada y otra muy distinta que te permitan marcharte con alguien que está a un paso de ganarse el beso del dementor —Mirzam lo miró fijamente, con una expresión extrañada—. Sí, hermanita, es así. ¿No lees el periódico?.

—Anser tiene razón —dijo Sirius—. Es peligroso. No puedes venir conmigo.

—Eres lo peor, Anser. Te repito, ¿a ti qué más te da lo que haga? ¿Por qué me fastidias?

—Mirzam, igual te sorprende esto, pero no quiero que te pase nada —dijo Anser con cierta reticencia—. Al fin y al cabo, eres mi hermana. Y aunque no te lo creas, me importas.

Mirzam, sorprendida por las palabras del muchacho, no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa y abrazar a su hermano. Sabía que al chico le costaba expresar sus sentimientos. No estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto por su parte y esta, sin duda, lo era.

—Bueno, bueno, no seas tan pegajosa —le dijo Anser a su hermana dejándose abrazar—. Suéltame.

—Ya me extrañaba a mí que el cambio a mejor fuese permanente —le contestó la muchacha sonriendo mientras lo soltaba del abrazo.

—Pues entonces lo tenemos todo aclarado ya —dijo Sirius divertido, claramente aliviado por como finalizó la conversación—. Me encanta ser testigo de ese amor fraternal tan propio de los Lokabrenna.

A pesar de las reticencias de Sirius y de las palabras de Anser, Mirzam no podía dejar de valorar acompañar al animago. Realmente quería hacerlo y estaba dispuesta a correr los riesgos que implicaba ayudar a un fugitivo. Pero sabía que sus padres iban a esgrimir incontables objeciones y no deseaba irse dejándolos enfadados, pues sabía que no volver era una posibilidad. Mirzam se pasó el resto del día cavilando como conseguir seguir a Sirius sin crear un cisma en su familia.

Al anochecer, Sirius estaba preparado para la marcha. Tras despedirse cariñosamente de Casandra y de Altair, se dirigió hacia Anser, dándole una palmada afectuosa en el hombro.

—Anser, cuidate mucho. Eres un chico muy especial y realmente inteligente. No debes sentirte intimidado por lo demás, que no se te olvide, pues no hay nadie que sea mejor que tú. Muéstales a tus compañeros lo que vales y te apreciarán. Y, por favor, ten mucho cuidado en Hogwarts.

Anser lo miró con extrañeza. Las palabras que Sirius le dirigía le sonaban lejanas y absurdas. Si lo que intentaba era espolearlo para hacer amigos, desde luego no lo conseguiría así. A pesar de ello, asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Mirzam? —preguntó Sirius, notando la falta de la muchacha—. Me gustaría despedirme de ella antes de irme.

Nada más decir estas palabras, Mirzam apareció en las escaleras, como si fuese convocada por algún sortilegio. Llevaba una mochila a la espalda y una gran sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.

—Padre, madre... Anser... —dijo dirigiéndose a los susodichos—. Sé que no estaréis de acuerdo con esta decisión, pero voy a acompañar a Sirius... por lo menos, de momento...

—Hija...—la intentó interrumpir Altair.

—¡No! Espera papá, déjame hablar. Ya había decidido irme de la casa familiar una temporada... a Europa del este en un comienzo, para conocer otros lugares y a otras gentes. Esto forma parte del mismo plan. Acompañaré a Sirius durante un tiempo. Lo ayudaré a establecerse en algún sitio seguro y después continuaré mi viaje. Necesita a alguien que lo ayude. A él lo están buscando, y no podrá hacerse ni con la mitad de las cosas más básicas del día a día sin llamar la atención... pero nadie me busca a mí, a una chica cualquiera...

—Tú no eres una chica cualquiera, eso sin duda... —le dijo Sirius con la mayor sonrisa que Mirzam le había visto esbozar hasta ese momento. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

Altair pareció reflexionar durante unos momentos.

—Eres una adulta y deber tomar tus propias decisiones. No puedo decir que me guste que te pongas en peligro, pero todos lo hemos hecho en más de una ocasión, y no siempre por una causa noble como es esta. Si es lo que deseas, yo te apoyo en tu decisión. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado, pues esto no es un juego.

—¿Qué? ¿Le váis a dejar ir? ¿con ese? —exclamó Anser mientras señalaba a Sirius—. Mamá...

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Casandra. Esta, suspirando, dijo:

—Está bien. Yo no te lo puedo impedir. Debes entender que, como madre, deseo protegerte, pero como dice Altair, todos hemos tomado riesgos...

Anser le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sirius y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto sin decir nada.

—Mamá, papá... muchas gracias por el apoyo... Por favor, decidle a Anser que yo también lo quiero y que no le tengo en cuenta que no se haya despedido de mí...

Se despidieron entre abrazos y Mirzam siguió a Sirius hacia la oscuridad de la calle.

 ** _Capítulo Quinto: Hogsmeade._**

Después de un largo viaje, Sirius y Mirzam se encontraban ya en Hogsmeade. Habían pasado por Privet Drive, en Little Whinging, al suroeste de Londes. Allí habían estado vigilando el número cuatro de la calle, casa en la que vivía, como supo después Mirzam, Harry Potter con sus tíos. A Sirius le había tranquilizado ver al muchacho, aunque a ella no le parecía que lo estuviese pasando muy bien. Los muggles con los que vivía semejaban ponerle las cosas difíciles al chico. En todo caso, faltaban unos días para el comienzo de las clases en Hogwarts, por lo que Harry no tendría que soportar mucho más tiempo aquella situación.

Tras esta rápida visita, en la que permanecieron en las sombras sin ser descubiertos por el muchacho, se dirigieron hacia Hogsmeade. Despues de evaluarlo, decidieron buscar una casa en el pueblo en la que quedarse. Nadie sospecharía de Mirzam si presentaba a Sirius en forma de perro, ya que era habitual que los magos y brujas siguiesen teniendo animales de compañía una vez acabada su formación en el colegio.

La vida en Hogsmeade tanscurría tranquila. Mirzam se encargaba de hacer cualquier recado que implicase salir de la casa e interacconar con las personas del pueblo. Fue en una de las salidas para comprar víveres cuando supo de la llegada de dementores a Hogwarts. La señora Rosmerta, dueña de _Las Tres Escobas_ , mostró claramente su preocupación al respecto mientras Mirzam recogía el paquete con los alimentos. Estas noticias la inquietaron sobremanera, pues su presencia en el colegio resultaba perturbadora. Esperaba que Dumbledore no les permitiese la entrada.

A esto había que sumarle la gran cantidad de carteles de "Se busca" con la cara de Sirius que empapelaban el pueblo. Ella desconocía si las autoridades sabían que era un animago, aunque suponía que no les era ajena esa información. Esto la llevaba a extremar las precauciones para evitar que Sirius fuese visto, incluso en su forma animal. El animago no llevaba bien su reclusión en la casa, lo que para Mirzam resultaba lógico, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado doce años en Azkaban. La muchacha suponía que le recordaba a su encierro en la prisión.

—Tienes que ayudarme a enviar un mensaje a dentro de Hogwarts —le dijo una tarde nada más regresar ella de la calle—. Preciso ponerme en contacto con un profesor del colegio.

—¿Con quién?

—Con un viejo amigo, Remus Lupin. Fue contratado como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Es necesario decirle dónde estoy y establecer una línea de comunicación con él.

—Podemos mandarle una lechuza.

—No. El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica puede estar controlando la correspondencia. Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa.

—¿No estarás pensando en entrar en Hogwarts?

Sirius sonrió al escuchar estas palabras,.

—Bueno, se me pasó esa idea por la cabeza... —dijo sin darle importancia. Sabía que Mirzam la consideraría peligrosa—. Conozco varios pasadizos que pueden hacernos llegar al interior del colegio sin casi riesgo.

Mirzam lo miró boquiabierta.

—Sirius... —dijo con cautela—, los dementores...

—No hay dementores dentro del colegio —la interrumpió Sirius, dirigiéndole una mirada cálida a la cada vez más estupefacta muchacha—. No se les ha permitido entrar en el recinto de Hogwarts, como es lógico. Sabía que Dumbledore lo impediría.

Mirzam estaba sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —dijo, aguardando una contestación. Al no obtenerla, continuó—. Has salido de la casa, ¿no es eso?. Has ido hasta Hogwarts. Es la única manera de que pudieses saberlo.

—Eres una chica lista —le dijo Sirius sin perder la sonrisa. Su tono de voz dejaba entrever una clara admiración.

Mirzam no pudo menos que devolverle la sonrisa al escucharlo.

—Escribe el mensaje. Iré yo. Conozco bien el interior del castillo y sé dónde está el despacho del profesor de Defensa. Tú solo debes decirme cómo entrar...

—Me gustaría acompañarte... Hace mucho que no veo a Remus.

—Claro que te gustaría acompañarme. Eso ya lo sé yo —le contestó entre risas—. Pero no vas a venir. Le entregaré el mensaje a tu amigo y le diré que venga a verte aquí en cuanto pueda. Así podréis hablar con un riesgo mínimo. ¡Y qué no se te ocurra volver a escaparte! —Mirzam dijo esto último con un falso gesto de enfado, mientras movía exageradamente un dedo hacia Sirius. Este se echó a reír.

—¡Me conmueve tanta preocupación!

Ella le quitó la lengua por toda respuesta.

 ** _Capítulo Sexto: Hogwarts._**

Sirius le explicó como acceder a los dos pasadizos que conocía: el que partía del sótano de Honeydukes y el de la Casa de los Gritos. Decidieron que intentaría llegar a través de este último. Sirius la puso al corriente sobre como evitar el Sauce Boxeador y escribió la nota para Lupin mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa.

—¡Vaya! ¿Te has traído la túnica del colegio? —dijo Sirius con admiración cuando Mirzam volvió a la sala—. ¡Qué previsora!

—Pensé que podría ser útil.

—Y no te equivocaste. Toma —dijo entregándole el papel—.

La muchacha lo guardó en un bolsillo y se dispuso a salir.

—Espera... —dijo el animago—. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que te agradezco esto. No tienes porqué hacerlo, no hay ninguna razón para ello, y mírate... dispuesta a colarte en Hogwarts y poner tu vida en peligro solo por ayudar a alguien a quien conociste hace unos meses —Sirius se acercó a Mirzam y la abrazó con cariño—. Muchas gracias. Significa mucho para mí.

Mirzam cerró los ojos mientras Sirius la abrazaba, notando el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Sintió el roce del largo cabello del animago en su rostro y respiró profundamente para percibir su olor, una mezcla de madreselva y brezo, lo que la hizo pensar en la campiña y se imaginó al enorme perro negro corriendo por ella. Fue entonces cuando notó los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos en un roce suave y liviano, prácticamente inapreciable.

—Ten mucho cuidado —le dijo Sirius mientras se separaba de ella—. Si te pasase algo, nunca me lo perdonaría.

—No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Entrar en la Casa de los Gritos, acceder al pasadizo, detener el Sauce pulsando en el nudo, colarse en Hogwarts, buscar el despacho de Remus, entregarle la nota y regresar. Pan comido —le contestó ella con alegría.

Sirius se volvió a reír. A Mirzam su risa le recordaba al sonido de los cascabeles. Era despreocupada y risueña. Cada día que pasaba, ese hombre le parecía más fascinante.

—Suerte —le dijo él mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Mirzam salió a la calle y se dirigió a la Casa de los Gritos. No tuvo ningún problema para acceder al pasadizo ni para detener el Sauce. Las instrucciones de Sirius habían sido muy precisas, por lo que supuso que no se encontraría con obstáculo alguno. Se separó del árbol mientras se sacudía la túnica con las manos, con la finalidad de limpiarla del polvo que se le había adherido, y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal del colegio.

Dirigió la vista hacia el cielo. Comenzaba a anochecer y una luna en cuarto creciente se dibujaba tímida en el firmamento. No había nadie en el exterior, por lo que supuso que los estudiantes debían de estar en el gran comedor, cenando.

Entró en el castillo y escuchó sonido proveniente del comedor, lo que le confirmó su suposición. Comenzó a subir las escaleras principales hacia la segunda planta, en donde sabía que se encontraba el despacho del docente de Defensa. Se cruzó con algunos alumnos regazados, que acudían raudos hacia el comedor, pero estos no se detuvieron al verla. Parecía que no llamaba la atención en su túnica de Hufflepuff. Mientras no se encontrase con ningún profesor ni con miembros de su casa, parecía estar segura. Comenzó a pensar que el plan de Sirius no era tan descabellado como le pareció en un primer momento. El animago, sin duda, era impulsivo, como Mirzam ya había descubierto, pero también era inteligente, y, a pesar de su tendencia a la despreocupación, era capaz de tomarse las cosas en serio cuando era preciso.

Al llegar al segundo piso se cruzó con la señora Norrys. La gata se paró y permaneció mirándola fijamente. Parecía evaluarla. Finalmente, dio un salto y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Mirzam empezó a preocuparse. No había pensado en la señora Norrys ni en Filch. Estaba convencida de que la gata había ido a alertar a su amo de su presencia en el colegio. Mirzam decidió apresurarse, pues no tenía tapadera alguna para justificar su estancia en Hogwarts, y explicar porqué llevaba una de las túnicas del colegio le iba a resultar realmente difícil. Así pues, fue todo lo rápido que pudo hasta el despacho en cuestión. Al llegar, giró el picaporte, pero la puerta no se abrió. Quitó su varita y realizó un _Alohomora._ _Se escuchó un_ _click_ _. Empujó con cuidado la puerta y entró en el despacho, cerrándola tras ella. El habitáculo estaba en penumbra. Escuchó una serie de gorgeos y silvidos. No tenía ni idea de dónde procedían dichos sonidos._

 _—_ _Lumos._

La habitación se iluminó y pudo observar una serie de jaulas con diversas criaturas en su interior. Eran ellas las que emitían los sonidos. Por lo demás, el despacho se encontraba vacíoy no había rastro de Lupin. Mirzam supuso que estaría en el comedor, por lo que se dispuso a esperarlo. Aunque la señora Norrys alertase a Filch, esperaba que este no revisase los despachos de los profesores.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Mirzam escuchó pasos que se proximaban al lugar donde se encontraba. Deshizo el encantamiento luminoso y se escondió tras el escritorio. Escuchó como los pasos se detenían frente a la puerta. Esta se abrió.

—¿Quién está ahí? —dijo una voz—. ¡Sal inmediatamente!

Mirzam salió de su escondite con las manos a la vista.

—¿Remus Lupin?. Traigo un mensaje para ti.

 _—_ _Lumos_ —entonó Lupin para iluminar la habitación—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres una estudiante de Hufflepuff? —preguntó fijándose en la túnica que llevaba sin dejar de apuntar con la varita al pecho de la muchacha—. Filch me ha advertido que la señora Norrys ha visto a alguien ajeno al colegio en este piso. ¿Eres tú la infiltrada?

—¡No lo avises, por favor! —se apresuró a decir Mirzam—. Tengo que darte un mensaje de parte de Sirius. Él me ha enviado.

Al escuchar el nombre de Sirius, Lupin bajó la varita, cerró la puerta y le ofreció asiento.

—No debías haber entrado. Es muy peligroso. Hay dementores en las inmediaciones del colegio.

—Lo sé, pero la única forma de impedir que se presentase aquí él mismo Sirius era viniendo yo en su lugar.

La dura mirada de Lupin fue relajándose, hasta que se volvió divertida.

—Típico de Sirius. Siempre que se le mete una cosa en la cabeza no hay quién le haga cambiar de opinión. Bueno, me alegro de que hayas conseguido evitarque viniese aquí. Pero aún no me has contestado. ¿Quién eres?.

—Mi nombre es Mirzam, y he estudiado en Hogwarts hasta el año pasado..

—...y por eso tienes una túnica de Hufflepuff. Chica lista.

Mirzam sonrió ante el cumplido.

—Sirius es amigo de mis padres. Se presentó en casa al escapar de Azkaban y ha venido hasta aquí para proteger a Harry Potter. He decidido acompañarlo para ayudarlo. Esa es, en resumen, la historia.

—Espera... ¡Tú eres la hija de Altair! —exclamó de repente Lupin—. Tu hermano es alumno de tercer curso, de Slytherin... ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Si eres idéntica a tu padre!

—Sí. Esa soy yo. Veo que conoces a mi familia...

—Claro que los conozco. Estuvimos en Gryffindor cuando éramos estudiantes. Allí tus padres se conocieron y se enamoraron.

—Conozco la historia de mis padres. Me la contó Sirius. En todo caso, Remus, tengo un mensaje para ti.

Mirzam le estendió la hoja de papel a Lupin. El mensaje indicaba la dirección de la casa dónde se escondían. Además, le pedía que acudiese a hablar directamente con él en la primera oportunidad que tuviese y le sugería una forma segura de dejarse mensajes, depositándolos tras una piedra suelta de la pared de la Casa de los Gritos los miércoles de cada semana. Por supuesto, también le exhortaba a cuidar de Harry y a vigilarlo de cerca. Lupin, tras leer la nota, cogió un papel del escritorio y escribió sobre él rápidamente. Tras ello, lo doblo y se lo tendió a Mirzam.

—Aquí tienes. Lleváselo a Sirius. Acudiré a vuestra casa en cuanto pueda, seguramente a través de los túneles, pues temo que me sigan si voy por el camino habitual. Por lo demás, me parece correcto mantener la comunicación a través de la Casa de los Gritos. Es la forma más segura de estar informados. Esto es, básicamente, lo que le digo en la nota a Sirius. Llévasela y ten cuidado al volver.

Mirzam afirmó con la cabeza y salió con Lupin del despacho. Se despidieron en el pasillo y se dirigió hacia la salida con cuidado, evitandoencontrarse con la señora Norrys ocon Filch. Fue avanzando escondida en las sombras proyectadas porlas armaduras que decoraban las escaleras. Al llegar al recibidor del colegio, vio a su hermano. Se dirigíahacia las catacumbas mientras hablaba con alguien. Imaginó que estaría yendoa la sala común de Slytherin. Mirzam se sumergió en la oscuridad de detrás de las escaleras para evitar ser vista. Entonces se fijó en el acompañante de Anser. Era un muchacho del curso de su hermano, con el cabello de un rubio extremadamente claro y latez pálida. Era delgado y poseía los rasgos afilados, angulosos. Mirzam lo reconoció al instante. Era el buscador del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Se quedó muy quieta mientas los chicos pasaban de largo. Mantenían una conversación trivial, lo que la sorprendió sobremanera. Nunca había visto a su hermano acompañado de Draco y, desde luego, Anser nunca le había dichoque tuviese amistad con él. "Bueno, por lo menos ha hecho un amigo", pensó.

En cuanto los muchachos desaparecieron camino de la sala común de Slytherin, Mirzam abandonó su escondite y salió del colegio a la fría noche para volver a la casa que compartía con Sirius.

 ** _Capítulo Séptimo: La vida en la casa._**

Los días transcurrían con parsimonia. Mirzam intentaba por todos los medios evitar que Sirius saliese de la casa. A pesar de ello, en ocasiones la acompañaba a recoger las notas que Remus les dejaba en la Casa de los Gritos. Al principio, a Mirzam le habían parecido imprudentes estas salidas. No obstante, no había sudecido nada fuera de lo normal tras las dos primeras, por lo que permitió de buen grado que Sirius la acompañase.

Lupin había acudido a visitarlos en una ocasión y les había contado cómo Dumbledore había expulsadoa los dementores de Hogwarts. Ahora se encontraban en las inmedicaciones del colegio, aunque les advirtió que tuviesen mucho cuidado, pues no era extraño ver a miembros del Ministerio en Hogsmeade. Según les había comentado Remus, Harry Potter se encontraba bien. Sirius le pidió que le enseñase a realizar el Expecto Patronus, a lo que Lupin se mostró reacio.

—Es aún muy joven —le había dicho—. No será capaz de realizarlo y es posible que eso lo frustre.

—Por favor, Remus. Es preciso que el chico cuente con todas las armas que pueda. No me fio de los Dementores. Si realmente el mal se está despertando, pueden cambiar de bando en cualquer momento. El Expecto Patronuspuede salvarle la vida y quiero que lo practique.

Lupin no parecía muy convencido. Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio y realizó un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

Tras esa visita, no lo habían vuelto a ver, aunque sí recibían los mensajes de manera más o menos regular. El primer miércoles en el que Remus no había acudido a recoger ni a dejar nota alguna, Mirzam se preocupó, pero Sirius le había quitado importancia, como siempre hacía con todo. Le había dicho en esa ocasión que Remus no podría acudir hasta cuarto menguante. En ese momento, Mirzam no entendía a qué se refería el animago, aunque más tardese lo aclaró. Sirius aguardaba estuporpor parte de la muchacha al hablarle sobre la licantropía de Remus. Sin embargo, Mirzam no se mostró en absoluto sorprendida.

—¡Vaya! Cualquiera diría que tratas con hombres lobo de manera habitual —le había dicho Sirius en esa ocasión.

—No es eso —le había contestado Mirzam entre risas—. Es que... no sé, Remus tiene un aire diferente... Además, un hombre lobo puede ser algo preocupante, pero, desde luego, no sorprendente.

—Típico de los Lokabrenna —le había dicho Sirius, como siempre que la muchacha hacía o decía algo que el animago consideraba fuera de lo habitual.

La relación entre Sirius y Mirzam no se había enturbiado a pesar de pasar tanto tiempo juntos en un lugar tan pequeño, algo que la muchacha había temido en un primer instante. Pese alos momentos de mal humorde Sirius, debidos a la negativa de Mirzam a dejarlo vagar por la calle, el vínculo existente entre ambos se había fortalecido. Continuaron con la teoría sobre animagia. Además hablaban sobre Hogwarts, y Sirius le había contado un gran número de historias sobre sus padres, así como sobre él mismo en sus años de estudiante. Mirzam disfrutaba sobremanera con dichas conversaciones. Las historias de Sirius y de James eran fascinantes y divertidas, y la muchacha se imaginaba a un joven y rebelde Sirius conduciendo aquella motocicletaa toda velocidad por el cielo nocturo. Le habría encantado ir con ellos.

—¿Y qué fue de la moto? —le preguntó Mirzam.

—No lo sé. Se la di a Hagrid cuando fui acusado. Era demasiado llamativa —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—. Desconozco que ha hecho con ella.

—Me encantaría pasear en ella... ¡Y ya no digamos conducirla! —comentó Mirzam presa de la excitación al imaginarse surcando el cielo mientras dirigíala motocicleta.

Sirius se rió.

—Si consigo demostrar mi inocencia, se la pediremos a Hagrid y haremos un viaje en ella —dijo Sirius con la mirada centelleante—. ¿No querías ir a Europa del este?

Mirzam le devolvió la sonrisa y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

—Nada me gustaría más que tenerte de acompañante en mis viajes... ¡y ya no digamos si por encima el medio de transporte es tu moto! ¿Cuándo dices que empezamos a buscar al tipo que cometió los asesinatos?

Sirius, con una mirada de satisfacción, se dejaba abrazar por la muchachase y parecíarealmente divertido con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

—Bueno...Para eso tendría que salir de la casa... Sé dónde está el hombre. De hecho, está en Hogwarts... —dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Mirzam en señal de confidencialidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay un asesino peligroso en Hogwarts y no has dicho nada? ¿O lo dices en broma? —Mirzam hablaba cada vez en un tono más alto, y a gran velocidad—.¿Lo dices solo para que te deje salir? ¡Haces que me sienta como si fuese tu madre! ¡Estoy harta de tener que ser siempre la aguafiestas! ¡Si quieres salir...

Mirzam estaba casi gritando y Sirius no aguardó a que acabase la frase. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos. La muchacha le devolvió el beso mientras lo atraía con furiahacia ella.

—Deseaba besarte desde hace tiempo— le dijo Sirius llevándola hacia el suelo y quitándole la túnica.

—Lo sé— le contestó Mirzam a la vez que luchaba por desabrochar la camisa del animago.

—No sabía si era adecuado —continuó mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello.

—Lo sé.

Mirzam consiguió deshacerse de la camisa de Sirius y comenzó a recorrer con sus manos su torso piel del animago se erizaba bajo el contacto con la muchacha. Ella notaba la boca de Sirus bajando desde su cuello. Se detuvo en sus pechos. Mirzam, cerrando los ojos, se estremeció al sentirlo. Sirius lamordió ligeramente y ella dio un grito de placer.

Sirius mostraba una pasión desmedida, como si amarla fuese una cuestión de vida o muerte. Ella le correspondía en los mismos términos. El sexo fue salvaje e impetuoso. Tras quedar satisfechos, permanecieron en el suelo, tendidos uno al lado del otro. Sirius pasó su brazo bajo el cuello de Mirzam y la besó, esta vez suavemente. Ella, al notar el roce de sus labios, dirigió su vista hacia él y le sonrió.

—Así que el verdadero culpable está en el colegio —continuó con la conversación anterior, como si no hubiese habido ninguna interrupción.

Sirius se rió.

—Antes de que te interrupiese estabas a punto de decirme que podía salir si lo deseaba.

—Perdiste tu oportunidad al cortarme —le dijo Mirzam divertida mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

—Estabas hablando muy alto. Ibas a atraer la atención de todo el mundo. Algo tenía que hacer para que dejases de gritar.

Esta vez fue Mirzam la que rió.

—Y ha funcionado. Aunque, si lo pensamos bien, tu método para hacerme callar tiene sus fallos —Mirzam lo miró con picardía—.

 ** _Capítulo Octavo: Un_ _encuentro inesperado._**

Al día siguiente, cuando Mirzam entró en Las Tres Escobas para comprar víveres, notó una estraña sensación, como si estuviera siendo observada. Al girarse, se percató de que su hermanola miraba insistentemente desde la mesa del fondo. La muchacha se acercó rápidamente al lugar donde Anser se encontraba.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Anser? ¿No deberías estar en el colegio?

—Siéntate —de dijo en tono pausado mientras hacía un gesto hacía la silla vacía que Mirzam tenía a su lado.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —dijo la muchacha mientras se giraba para dirigirse hacia el mostrador.

—¡Mirzam! —dijo vehementemente Anser. Su hermana se volvió para verlo —. Siéntate, por favor. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Su tono volvía a ser calmo. Sin embargo, había cierta premura en su voz que inquietó enormente a Mirzam. Se sentó en silencio y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué... qué ocurre, Anser? —balbuceó la muchacha. Comenzaba a ser presa del nerviosismo. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien.

Anser entrelazó las manos encima de la mesa y dirigió una mirada impenetrable a su hermana.

—Tienes que salir de aquí, irte de Hogsmeade —Anser la miró, intentando evaluar su respuesta inmediata.

—¿Qué? No puedo. Ya sabes que tengo una misión que llevar a cabo.

—¿Y qué misión es esa, Mirzam? —dijo el muchacho sin variar ni un ápice su postura —. Tengo la absoluta seguridad de que ni tú misma sabes que estás haciendo aquí.

—No seas absurdo. Sabes de sobra lo que hago. Ayudo a Sirius a proteger a Harry —dijo Mirzam en un susurro para evitar ser oída por los clientes del establecimiento.

En el rostro de Anser se dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Ayudar a Sirius... —Anser realizó un sonido de desprecio—. Potter no precisa la protección de nadie, y menos de alguien como Black. Me pregunto cuáles han sido tus tareas desde que estás aquí. Espera, a ver si lo adivino: has estado comprando la comida e intercambiando mensajitos con Lupin.

Mirzam dirigió una mirada dura a su hermano.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —puso las manos en la mesa, incorporándose hacia Anser—. ¿Me has estado espiando?

Anser movió una mano hacia su hermana para quitarle importancia.

—Escucha, si estoy aquí es porque eres mi hermana. A Draco no le haría ninguna gracia saber que te estoy avisando de esto.

Mirzam empezaba a estar realmente preocupada.

—¿Draco? ¿Que tiene que ver él? —lo miró con suspicacia—. ¿Qué le has contado? ¿Es esa la razón por la que sois ahora tan amigos?

Una sombra de sorpresacruzó por el rostro de Anser antes de volver a sonreír con superioridad.

—¡Vaya, vaya, hermanita! —dijo mordazmente—. Veo que tú también te has dedicado a espiarme. Se ve que no somos tan diferentes.

Mirzam se estaba hartando de ese juego. No estaba quitando nada en limpio de Anser, y comenzaba a inquietarsede verdad por lo que pudiese ocurrirle a Sirius.

—¡Por supuestoque somos diferentes, maldita sea! ¿Quieres hablar claro? ¿Qué le has contado a Malfoy? —de repente lo entendió. El estuporse dibujó en su rostro—. ¡Me estás entreteniendo!

Mirzam realizó el amago de levantarse.

—Siéntate —dijo Anser posando la mano sobre el brazo de su hermana—. Hablemos.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar —Mirzam dirigió una mirada encolerizada hacia su interlocutor.

—Yo creo que sí. Siéntate —insistió Anser.

Mirzam se liberó de la mano de su hermano con un golpe seco del brazo.

—Me voy, Anser. No me interesa nada de lo que me tengas que decir. No sé que pretendéis hacerle a Sirius tú y Malfoy, pero voy a evitarlo.

En ese momento Mirzam noto el frío y una desesperación profunda y punzante se abrió paso a través de su cuerpo.

—Dementores —susurró.

Miró hacia Anser. Su hermano tenía el rostro desencajado. Parecía que también le afectaban los dementores. Los pocos clientes que en ese momento se encontraban en Las Tres Escobas dirigieron la vista hacia el exterior del local. Un dementor pasó por delante de la puerta, sin detenerse. La señora Rosmerta permanecía quieta tras el mostrador, sin atreverse a acercarse a la puerta ni siquiera para cerrarla. Mirzam se derrumbó en la silla y se dirigió a Anser.

—Habéis llamado a los dementores —afirmó la muchacha.

Anser se mostraba desolado y estaba encogido, tiritando.

—No exactamente. Solo pusimos sobre aviso al Consejo Escolar. El padre de Draco hizo el resto.

Esta vez fue Mirzam la que agarró con fuerza el brazo de Anser.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? Le habías prometido a Sirius que no le hablarías a nadie acerca de su presencia aquí.

En ese momento el calor volvió al salón. El dementor se había ido. Anser parecía recuperado, pero mantenía una expersión grave.

—Yo no le he prometido nada a Sirius. He visto una oportunidad para realizar un servicio a la comunidad y la he aprovechado. Nada más. Sirius está siendo buscado por asesinato. Si te aviso, es porque no quiero que mi hermana se vea envuelta en un asunto tan feo. Los Lokabrenna ya somos considerados suficientemente diferentes por la mayoría como para por encima añadirle complicidad con un criminal.

Mirzam estaba horrorizda.

—¡Lo has traicionado! ¡Sabes de sobra que no es un asesino!

—Yo eso no lo sé. Fue condenado por un tribunal. Yo solo soy un niño —Anser sonrió al decirlo.

—Eres un monstruo. No me puedo creer que seas mi hermano. Te tenía por alguien bueno.

—Claro que soy bueno —contestó Anser con un tono de asombroen la voz—. Desde luego, mejor que tú. Estoy harto de la gente. Sois todos imbéciles e incapaces de ver lo importante. Os quedáis con los detalles insignificantes. Yo he encontrado una oportunidad y la he aprovechado. El Consejo Escolar me estará muy agradecido, y los Malfoy me verán como un aliado y alguien en quien confiar. La familia Malfoy es poderosa e influyente. Para gente como nosotros es fundamental estar bien relacionado. He jugado mis cartas excelentemente, hermanita. Y no me des las gracias por salvarte de la ignominia que padecerías si llegases a ser detenida al lado de Sirius.

Mirzam estaba boquiabierta, y era incapaz de asimilar las palabras de Anser. Le parecía un sueño. Su hermano pequeño no podía estar diciéndole aquello. Con un movimiento de cabeza salió de su ensimismamiento.

—Me voy a ayudar a Sirius —dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento—. Y que ni se te ocurra intentar impedírmelo.

Mirzam se giró y avanzó hacia la salida con paso firme y rápido mientras Anser la miraba con seguridad. El muchacho sabía que su hermana llegaría demasiado tarde para poder interferir en la detención de Sirius. El plan para distraer a Mirzam había funcionado a la perfección, tal y como esperaba.

 _ **Capítulo Noveno: Los dementores.**_

Mirzam empezó a correr en cuanto llegó a la calle. No quería mostrar inseguridad delante de su hermano, pero se sentía realmente aterrada. Temía por la vida de Sirius, y se prometió que no le perdonaría jamás a Anser lo que ella consideraba una traición evidente.

Le sorprendió no sentir el frío que provocaba la presencia de los dementores al aproximarse a la casa, y deseóque no fuese demasiado tarde. Cuando llegó, descubrió el motivo de la falta de sensaciones negativas. La casa estaba rodeada por dementores. No obstante, alguien había realizadoun encantamiento _Patronus_ , y un toro luminoso se situaba entre los dementores y los que supuso que serían aurores y miembros del Ministerio de Magia. Con ellos estaba Lucius Malfoy.

Mirzam aguardó a cierta distancia, para evitar ser vista. Si los dementores todavía rodeaban la casa era porque Sirius estaba dentro, sin duda alguna. Deseó poder enviarle un mensaje a Remus, pero no tenía modo de hacerlo. Los dementores se aproximaban cada vez más. Corrió, oculta, hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Sin la protección del Patronus, comenzó a sentir el frío y la tristeza. Creyó que ya no podía hacer nada por Sirius. Algunos dementores se giraron hacia ella, acercándose. Mirzam empuñó su varita e intentó pensar en algo feliz, pero solo le venía a la mente su hermano. Se imaginó el cuerpo sin vida de Sirius y quiso llorar. Se apartó un poco de los dementores que iban ganando terreno y volvió a intentarlo. Sabía que si no conseguía pensar en algo feliz, no podría ayudar a Sirius. Recordó el beso apasionado que le había dado y comenzó a sonreír sin quererlo. Pensó en la noche que se amaron y en la promesa del viaje en la motocicleta si conseguían probar su inocencia. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su pensamiento feliz era Sirius. Se centró en él y recordó todos los buenos momentos que pasó a su lado: cuando montaba en su lomo de pequeña, las clases de animagia, las risas y las bromas entre ellos,...

—¡ _Expecto Patronus_!

Un husky de luz brillante apareció frente a ella y Mirzam lo mantuvo mientras se acercaba despacio hacia la casa. Los dementores se apartaron de su camino, formando un pasillo. Se aproximóa una de las ventanas traseras y pudo observar a Sirius intentando mantener con gran esfuerzo su _Patronus_ , un grim exactamente igual que la forma animal del animago, solamente que hecho de luz.

—¡Sirius! —gritó Mirzam mientras golpeaba el cristal.

Vio como Sirius se volvía hacia la ventana, yendo hacia ella. En ese momento el grim desapareció y los dementores entraron por el frente de la casa.

—¡Cuidado, Sirius! —volvió a gritar la muchacha—. ¡Están entrando por delante!

Sirius rompió el cristal con el hechizo Finestra, mientras Mirzam mantenía el _Patronus_ y evitaba así que los dementores se aproximasen. En ese momento, vio a un auror y a alguien del Ministerio que corrían hacia ella, seguramente atraídos por sus gritos. Sabía que no podría luchar contra ellos al tiempo que mantenía el husky de luz.

—¡ _Glacius_! —entonó el auror mientras dirigía su varita hacia Mirzam. El hombre del Ministerio gritó algo que la muchacha no entendió.

—¡ _Protego_! —dijo Mirzam.

El hechizo del auror rebotó contra la barrera defensiva que acababa de levantar Mirzam. Losdementores comenzaron a avanzar hacia ella.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —dijo Sirius apuntando al auror. El animago ya se había reunido con Mirzam en el exterior de la casa.

El auror esquivó el ataque de Sirius, lo que fue aprovechado por Mirzam para invocar de nuevo su Patronus.

—Bonito _Patronus_ —le dijo Sirius al ver el husky.

Mirzam sonrió. Incluso en una situación como aquella, el animago mantenía su humor intacto.

—Debemos salir de aquí —gritó Mirzam hacia él—. Tienes que interceptar los ataques que nos lancen mientras yo mantengo el Patronus.

—No será fácil— contestó Sirius mirando a su alrededor.

El auror había cambiado de posición y se disponía a efectuar un nuevo hechizo. Por el lateral aparecieron tres aurores más. Mirzam supuso que el grito del hombre del Ministerio había servido para alertarlos. Reconoció mentalmente que Sirius tenía razón. No parecía fácil salir de esta. Maldijo a su hermano por lo bajo. El husky comenzó a debilitarse. Sirius, al darse cuenta, dirigió su vista hacia Mirzam.

—Vamos, preciosa —comenzó a decir mientras sonreía—. Que no sea fácil no significa que sea imposible. Así es más interesante y, además, tendremos una historia estupenda que contar cuando salgamos de esta.

Mirzam no pudo menos que sonreír.

El primer auror comenzó a entonar una maldición:

—¡ _Petrific_...!

Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por un sonido atronador que venía desde arriba. Todos los presentes levantaron la vista mientras el hombre del Ministerio corría hacia la parte delantera de la casa. La motocicleta voladora aterrizó delante de Sirius y Mirzam. El conductor volvió su cabeza, cubierta con un casco, hacia ellos.

—¡Vamos! ¡Subid! —les apremió la voz de Lupin.

No se lo pensaron dos veces. Se encaramaron al asiento del vehículo. Una vez arriba, comenzó a elevarse con un sonido semejante al de un trueno. Lo último que tuvieron tiempo de ver antes de salir a toda velocidad fue a Lucius Malfoy corriendo tras ellos, mientras los aurores lanzaban hechizos que se perdían en el aire.

 **Epílogo.**

Tras el rescate, Sirius y Mirzam supieron que la noticia de que los dementores estaban en Hogsmeade había corrido como la pólvora, y había llegado hasta Hogwarts. Dumbledore le había pedido a Lupin que condujese la moto de Sirius, guardada por Hagrid, y fuese a buscarlos antes de que los dementores diesen con el fugitivo. El pincipal problema eraque ahora no podían regresar a Hogsmeade.

A pesar de la evidente ayuda de Mirzam a Sirius, el Ministerio no pudo efectuar una orden contra ella, pues desconocían su identidad, por lo que la muchacha continuó siendo la cara visible de Sirius para todo aquello que fuese preciso. Mirzam no le contó a nadie que se había encontrado con su hermano en Las Tres Escobas, ni la conversación que habían mantenido. No sabía por qué no lo hacía. Tenía claro que Anser había sido el único culpable de toda aquella situación. Sin embargo, de algún modo, esperaba que se arrepintiese y que se disculpase por ponerla al borde de, como mínimo, la detención y, muy posiblemente, su encierro en Azkaban. En todo caso, desconocía si se había sentido culpable por lo que había hecho, pues se abstuvo de comunicarse con él. Mirzam y Sirius permanecieron ocultos en unas cuevas delas montañas cercanas a Hogwarts durante varios meses. El animago bajaba hasta el colegio para vigilar a Harry e intentar hablar con él sin llamar la atención, mientras ella se dedicaba a cazar.

Mirzam y Sirius acabaron mudándose a la casa familiar de los Black, un lugar harto deprimente, aunque considerablemente más cómodo que las cuevas. Allí la muchacha continuó con las lecciones de animagia y con tiempo y trabajo duro consiguió su objetivo, lo que resultaría muy útil en la guerra que acabaría por librarse.

A pesar de que Sirius localizó al culpable del asesinato del que se le acusaba, no pudo limpiar su nombre, por lo que continuó siendo un fugitivo, algo que Mirzam lamentó profundamente. No obstante, sabía que si vencían en la batalla que se estaba fraguando contra las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso, Sirius podría volver a llevar una vida normal. Lo que no podía imaginarse era que el animago no llegaría a ver nunca ese momento, pues moriría a manos de su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange, en el edificio del Ministerio mientras intentaban ayudar a Harry y a sus amigos.

Cuando Mirzam recibió la noticia de la muerte de Sirius, lamentó no haber estado a su lado en ese momento. Estaba convencida de que podría haber hecho algo para evitar su muerte, por lo que odió profundamente a Molly Weasley, quien le había impedido acompañar al animago en aquella ocasión, debido al avanzado estado desu embarazo. Unos meses después, Mirzam dio a luz a un niño, al que le puso por nombre Sirius Altair, en honor a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida. Sus ojos eran grises y el pelo totalmente negro, excepto por un mechón blanco que le caía sobre los ojos. Al verlo, supo inmediatamente que era un auténtico Lokabrenna, y lamentó que no tuviese la oportunidad de conocer a su padre.


End file.
